doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Now-Now Stick
|-|1979 version= Now-Now Stick is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot Characters Gadgets used *Ma Ma Bou Trivia Video |-|2005 version= Now-Now Stick is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. This episode is called Calm Down, Big G! in the U.S. English version/dub. Plot Unable to tolerate after having another bad day, Nobita laments near Doraemon, claiming that everyone is finding fault at him. Doraemon decides to help him by bringing out a gadget, Ma Ma Bou, which has the ability to calm down an angry person. Doraemon demonstrates this by using it on Tamako, who is furious that Nobita complained about her for earlier. Doraemon attaches the gadget on Tamako's mouth and chants "Ma, Ma", who calms down and forgets what she was angry for. Nobita goes outside, Ma Ma Bou in his hand, and is unsure if it will work. He escapes when an angry Gian approaches him, and attaches the stick to Gian's mouth, who leaves him alone. Nobita follows behind Gian, and decides to help the other classmates from getting bullied by Gian with the stick. Nobita sees Shizuka watering the plants, and brings her to watch him use the stick on Gian, who walks away after going towards Suneo. Unfortunately, Suneo snatches the stick from Nobita and calms him down, and he proceeds to use it on Gian multiple times. Doraemon is startled when he finds out someone stole the stick from Nobita, and explains that the gadget does not exactly flees the target's anger; instead, it hides that inside their body which escalates into a volcanic eruption if it is used too many times. Hearing this, Nobita gets frightened, and they rush to outside to find Gian. Nobita and Doraemon find Gian already turned into a volcano ready to erupt and, trembling, try to cool him down on the pretext of inviting him to put up a performance at the open lot. Doraemon however, gets worried and suggests if Gian sings, his anger may explode. Doraemon panickly begins to take out gadgets from his pocket. Suneo passes by and finds Gian, and makes an insulting remark on him. Nobita and Doraemon try to escape, and Gian explodes right in front of Suneo, leaving a giant crater in the open lot, the Ma Ma Bou to be damaged, Suneo to be paralyzed and Gian himself stunned. Characters *Nobi Nobita *Sensei *Takeshi Gouda *Suneo Honekawa *Tamako Nobi *Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto *Five to six of Nobita's classmates *Two lovebirds Gadgets used *Ma Ma Bou Trivia * In Hindi this episode is called Suniyo! Ye kya kiya? meaning 'Suneo! What have you done?' * Oddly enough, Doraemon called the Translation Konyaku a bath sponge in the Turkish dub. * This is the first episode in the 2005 anime to have Doraemon taking out all the gadgets from his pocket out of panic. Quotes Gallery Now-Now_Stick.png Stub image.png|Doraemon frantically takes out all the gadgets. GianandSuneoaftertheexplode.png|Suneo is paralyzed, while Gian is stunned. Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Gian